Una nueva aventura
by Ofidus
Summary: Después del Timeskip, los Mugiwaras siguieron su viaje y sus aventuras. Después de un tiempo, surge un romance a bordo, pero es aceptado por el resto de la tripulación. Entonces, si las cosas iban bien... ¿por qué le dice eso ahora?


**Huolaa! Aqui andaa la loca de yo con un nuevo One-Shoot. En disculpa a todos los lectores de mis otros fics, GOMEN! Sigo algo depre así que no se, me temo que puedo tardar en actualizar... Y bueno, como no tengo muchas ganas de escribir (mi Onii-chan me está devolviendo la "inspiración" pero me dan momentos de bajon emocional) y estoy perezosa, pues me limité a pasar al world este fic que tenía en papel desde hace unos meses... **

**Este fic va dedicado a Lady Daliana, NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D y Monkey D Teresa, mis tres niñas ^^ Muchas gracias a las tres ;D Y tambien a mi Onii-chan, aunque él no lo sabe x) y a mi sensei O.O**

**One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei.**

* * *

**Una nueva aventura.**

-¡Te mentí! ¡Nada de eso era verdad! – gritaba delante de todos sus compañeros. La navegante derramó algunas lágrimas y dirigió la mirada al suelo. Robin se colocó a su lado y le posó la mano en el hombro – Es fácil engañar a una mujer enamorada. Incluso un idiota como yo puede hacerlo – afirmaba el capitán con una sonrisa malévola.

Todo había empezado hace unos años… después de la separación, los dos se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían por el otro y, después de unos meses ocultando su romance, se lo habían revelado a sus amigos, los cuales, unos más que otros, lo habían aceptado.

Ya veían normal el ver como se hacían carantoñas en cualquier rincón del barco, por lo que ninguno hubiese pensado nunca que escucharía aquellas palabras salir de sus labios. Y mucho menos ella.

-Oye, Luffy, ¿pero qué diablos dices? – Preguntó Usopp – Deja de decir esas tonterías. Aunque a ti te puedan parecer graciosas, a ella le duelen, ¿sabes?

-No son tonterías, es lo que siento – confirmó sereno.

-¡Te odio! – se escuchó el grito de la pelirroja por sobre cualquier otro ruido, y se dirigió hacia su cuarto llorando.

-¡Pero serás idiota, cabeza de goma! – lo sacudió Sanji.

-Venía a decirte algo importante… - susurró la morena cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

-¿Qué? – preguntó triste el Mugiwara.

-¡Está embarazada, imbécil! – lo empujó el cocinero, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Cuestionó colocándose el sombrero, aún sentado – Nami no está…

-Venía a contártelo… - murmuró entre dientes el renito.

-No, no puede ser… - Luffy sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Se levantó y se fue a la parte trasera del barco. Necesitaba pensar y sabía que su conciencia vendría a hablar con él. Y así fue, pues Zoro lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-Esta vez la has liado pero bien – le dijo.

-Yo… Pero yo no… de verdad que no… - unas lágrimas furtivas recorrieron sus mejillas – Yo no siento lo que dije. Fue por su bien, solo por eso, no quiero que sufra si…

-Si mueres – terminó la frase el espadachín - ¿Es por Barbanegra? – como respuesta obtuvo un pequeño asentimiento – Siempre puedes retirarte.

-Sabes bien que no… Tengo que derrotarle… O sino nunca vengaré la muerte de Ace y no podrá descansar en paz…

-Ya veo… Es cuestión de honor… - hubo un silencio sepulcral – Deberías hablar con ella.

-No… No creo que quiera verme, y aún así, no me escuchará – se acercó las rodillas al pecho. El peliverde se levantó y lo dejó solo. Se dirigió al gimnasio.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó una voz femenina.

-Tenías razón, fue por eso – explicó a su nakama – Ahora está destrozado.

-Puedo intentar hablar con la Navegante…

-No, es mejor que lo solucionen ellos.

Esa tarde, el Sunny arribó a una isla desierta del Calm Belt. El capitán desembarcó acompañado de Zoro, Franky y Chopper.

-¡Bienvenido Sombrero de Paja! – los recibió Marshall D. Teach mostrando la peor de sus sonrisas.

-Déjate de saludos, empecemos de una vez. No malgastaré mi tiempo contigo.

-Pues yo en tu lugar intentaría disfrutar de la pelea… - bajó el tono de voz para mirarlo a los ojos – Será la última para ti. Aprovecha tus últimos minutos de vida.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Los dos combatientes se dispusieron en el centro del descampado y Laffitte comenzó a hablar.

-No hay reglas. Quien sobreviva será el ganador. Si alguno se rinde, su barco y su tripulación pasarán a ser propiedad de su rival y el perdedor deberá entregarse a la marina. ¿Aceptan las reglas ambos participantes?

-¡Acepto! – bramó Barbanegra.

-Acepto – lo secundó el Mugiwara.

Laffitte abandonó el que sería el campo de batalla y anunció:

-¡Que comience el duelo!

Después de media hora consistente en golpes y ataques lanzados a diestro y siniestro, ambos estaban bastante cansados.

-¡Maldito mocoso! – Escupió el más mayor – Ya tendrías que estar muerto…

-No conseguirás derrotarme viejo… - se limpió la sangre del labio - ¡Gear Second!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto en el barco, Nami había salido a cubierta y preguntado por su capitán.

-¡¿Qué? – exclamó al oír la respuesta.

-Por eso te dijo eso antes. Así, si muere en la pelea, te será más fácil olvidarle. Claro que no pensó que… - hizo una pausa el artillero – que estuvieses embarazada…

-No… - calló de rodillas al suelo - ¿Por qué no lo habéis detenido?

-Sabes que es imposible – comentó el rubio – Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza…

-Tengo que ir, debo ayudarlo – se levantó con dificultad. Las piernas le temblaban y estaba algo mareada – No puedo dejar que muera…

-No podrás hacer mucho en tu estado – acotó la morena – Además, es un duelo uno contra uno.

Robin detuvo a su amiga con un "Deux fleurs".

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien – le dijo abrazándola, maternal.

-No quiero que muera, no quiero – dijo llorando hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de la morena. Esta, con ayuda del artillero, la llevó a su cama, donde Nami comenzó a llamar a su capitán en sueños.

-¿Tú crees que…? – pregunto Brook.

-¡No lo digas ni en broma! – amenazó el cocinero con el cazo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En el campo de batalla…

Una hora hacía ya que habían empezado y, aunque a ambos les resultaba difícil levantarse, ninguno pensó siquiera en retirarse.

-¡Gomu gomu no… Jet Pistol! – atracó el Mugiwara de nuevo.

Por su parte, Barbanegra provocó un temblor con ayuda de la fruta Gura Gura no Mi - ¡Maldito niñato! ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?

-Antes prefiero morir – replicó levantándose del suelo. La sangre caía por su frente y se mezclaba con el rojo de su camisa, volviéndolo aún más intenso. Sus brazos, piernas y rostro estaban cubiertos de numerosos arañazos y heridas, las cuales Chopper prefería no mirar. Pues sabía bien que si lo hacía, le sería imposible no lanzarse a socorrerle y curarlas - ¡No dejaré que te quedes con mis nakamas!

-Eso ya lo veremos… Tengo entendido que hay dos chicas muy guapas en tu tripulación. La Niña Demonio y la Gata Ladrona.

El espadachín de los Mugiwaras agarró una de sus katanas sin desenvainarlas. El cyborg se percató de ello.

-Tranquilo, Mugiwara no dejará que les pase nada. Además… tengo entendido que Nico Robin está bajo tu protección.

El peliverde respondió con un gruñido y un pequeño sonrojo.

-¡Gomu gomu no… Gatling! – Esta vez logró acertar un golpe en la cara de Barbanegra, que cayó al suelo de culo - ¡Esto en recuerdo de Ace! – Gritó echando sus manos hacia atrás antes de que se levantase - ¡Gomu gomu no… Bazooka!

Y Marshall D. Teach salió despedido por los aires hasta caer al mar.

Él no era un asesino, nunca mataba a nadie. Solo los mandaba lejos con uno de sus Bazookas o los dejaba destrozados en el terreno en el que habían batallado. Pensaba que la muerte era una solución demasiado fácil, que sus enemigos sufrirían más viviendo la vergüenza y la deshonra, lamentándose de su derrota. Pero a aquel hombre no lo dejaría con vida. Aún así, no queriendo convertirse en un asesino, prefirió lanzarlo al mar y que muriese ahogado. Así fue. Barbanegra se hundió como un plomo y murió aquel día.

Entonces, Franky y Zoro salieron al ataque y se encargaron de matar al resto de la banda. El doctor mientras tanto se acercó al capitán y curó las heridas más graves. Lo cargó y lo llevó el Sunny Go seguido de sus compañeros. Lo llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería y el reno prohibió la entrada de nadie hasta nueva orden.

Pasaron tres horas en las que todos permanecieron en la cocina, hablando lo mínimo posible. Sanji preparó una bebida caliente para todos.

-¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó al ex cazarrecompensas.

-Están todos muertos, no volverán a molestar – dijo tomando la taza que le ofrecía – Gracias…

Tal era la tensión que se respiraba y la preocupación de los tripulantes que ni siquiera estos dos tenían ganas de pelear. Incluso Zoro había agradecido a su rival.

-¿Acaso te quedaste mucho tiempo al Sol o qué? – cuestionó extrañado el rubio.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues el espadachín, sentado en la mesa, miraba la puerta de la enfermería pensativo. Él había sido el primero en unirse a Luffy, era normal que estuviera aún más preocupado que el resto de sus compañeros. Ninguno más habló hasta que, media hora más tarde, Chopper salió de la consulta en su forma humana. Volvió a su forma habitual y se sentó en una silla.

-Saldrá de esta… - murmuró apoyando la cabeza en la mesa – Ahora es mejor que descanse

-Avisaré a la Navegante – se levantó la ojiazul – Así se quedará más tranquila.

Cuando entró al dormitorio que ambas compartían, la pelirroja aún dormía, con el rostro hundido en la almohada y aferrada fuertemente a la sábana. Murmuraba algunas palabras sin sentido que no se esforzó en entender.

-Navegante – la sacudió un poco con suavidad. Ella se incorporó y la miró con los ojos aún llorosos – Ha vuelto… - la arqueóloga habló antes de dejar que preguntara – Está bien… se encuentra descansando en la enfermería. Ha vencido a Barbanegra – le sonrió con ternura.

-Tengo que ir a verlo – se levantó de un salto y cruzó la cubierta hasta el comedor. Se acercó al médico - ¿Sobrevivirá? – le preguntó con un deje de voz.

-Sí, tranquila. Ya ha pasado lo peor, solo debe descansar – explicó con una sonrisa antes de recibir un abrazo de la akage.

-¿Puedo verlo? – cuestionó.

-Sí, pero no lo despiertes, aún no debe moverse.

La gata ladrona entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su capitán y se sentó en la silla. Observó la respiración tranquila del moreno, su pecho subía y bajaba despacio, sin prisas. Tenía vendado casi todo el cuerpo: torso, brazos, piernas… incluso una venda rodeaba su frente bajo los cabellos azabaches.

-Luffy… Por favor, aguanta… No puedes morir ahora, tengo que contarte algo importante… - respiró hondo – No importa si no me quieres ya, pero… me tienes que decir… si vas a hacerte cargo de este niño… Mira, no voy a engañarte… A pesar de lo que me dijiste… Yo aún te quiero y, si prefieres quedarte al margen sobre el bebé… No me importa. Pero si eso ocurre, tienes que saber que me iré de la tripulación. No lo criaré como pirata en el barco de un padre que no lo quiere – hizo una pausa – Pero aún así, debes decírmelo…

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la enfermería. Ella no tenía nada más que decir y él, aunque quisiera, no hablaría en esos momentos.

Durante los minutos siguientes a este monólogo, Nami solo siguió mirando el cuerpo del chico de goma. Al rato, éste se removió entre las sábanas. En su rostro se dibujó un gesto de dolor al apoyarse sobre el hombro derecho. La navegante se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y le acarició aquellos cabellos negros que él solía dejar jugar con el viento cuando estaba en su asiento especial. Se agachó y le besó la mejilla. Entonces, el moreno comenzó a abrir los ojos y la miró.

-Nami…

-Lo siento – se separó de él y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

-No… Está bien… - la corrigió incorporándose hasta quedar sentado – Me estuviste hablando, ¿verdad? – Ella asintió - ¿Es cierto lo que has dicho? ¿Aún me quieres? ¿A pesar de lo que te dije?

-Sí – masculló entre dientes – Pero si vas a volver a burlarte de mí, mejor me voy… - se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de irse.

-No, no te vayas, por favor – la tomó de la muñeca – Yo… te prometo que no sentía lo que dije. Pero pensé que si me odiabas, no sufrirías tanto si moría…

El Mugiwara sintió un impacto en la mejilla. La akage le había dejado la marca de su mano en la cara.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo has podido pensar eso? – sus ojos se volvieron brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que peleaban por salir. Ni siquiera el día que murió Bellemere había llorado tanto como lo hizo aquel día.

-Lo siento… -soltó en un murmullo, como repitiendo lo que había dicho ella segundos antes. Entonces notó como era rodeado por los brazos de la navegante. Se quedó estático durante un instante. Correspondió al abrazo de su nakama y hundió el rostro en su hombro

-Eres un idiota… El mismo idiota de goma de hace más de tres años – se separó del moreno y le acarició la mejilla, algo roja debido al golpe – Oye, no llores – le limpió una lágrima con el pulgar – El Luffy que yo conozco nunca pierde su sonrisa.

La Dorobou Neko se acercó y lo besó con cariño. Luego se quedó sentada en frente de él, agarrando su mano con fuerza.

-Me ha dicho Sanji que… que estás embarazada… - dirigió su mirada al suelo – Ese niño… ¿es hijo mío? – preguntó con algo de miedo por la respuesta.

-Pues claro que es tuyo, idiota… ¿De quién va a ser si no? – Hubo un pequeño silencio - ¿Te harás cargo de él?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Sabes que no será fácil…

-Será otra aventura… una aventura que viviremos juntos.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega este nuevo One-Shoot, espero que guste, ya que yo lo pasé genial escribiéndolo ^^ Lo pasé mal en algunos momentos, pero al final le cogí cariño a este fic. Esta vez me he atrevido con los ataques en japones y algunos términos japoneses de los más conocidos, si alguno no entiende algo que me pregunte sin miedo que yo no tengo problema en contestar.**

**Cualquier cositaa... petición, críticas, dudas y demás me lo hacen saber por review o mp, ok? Y bueno, tampoco sé que más decirles, la verdad, así que les voi dejando... Gracias miles a todos los lectores, reviews, favoritos, alertas y todo eso :P Nos vemos prontito en otro fic, ok? Qu tengo muchos en papel y espero ir subiendolos poquito a poco... Y gracias tambien por su pacienciaa y su tiempo, que ya les digo yo que les tiene que sobrar mucho para ponerse a leer estas paranoias mías xDD ARIGATOUU~**

**Nos leemos ;)**


End file.
